So Far Away
by LostHearts9896
Summary: Sora is a popular internet writer. Kairi, a girl popular at school but struggling at home, finds comfort in his writing. One day she works up the nerve to talk to him. As time goes by, will their stories be rewritten?
1. Sora

**An (Bf): Well Hello and welcome to so far away, this is a story me and my girlfriend whom is the other author are writing. Well we're in a long distance relationship and we wanted to write something together. since we both enjoy kingdom hearts and the sokai ship so naturally it became a story about this ship and long distance relationships.**

**An (Gf): Hi there! This story means a lot to me and I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

High School; the best years of your life. School dances, new friends, countless fun times-yeah, only not. For 16 year old Sora, high school was nothing but torture. Pure torture and nothing else. Every day was exactly the same, and it seemed it would never end. He didn't really have any friends, he did his best to keep to himself. Getting close to people only brought him more pain, and that was the last thing he needed in his life.

It was a typically annoying day for Sora. Like every morning, he had to walk for a half an hour to the bus stop; except today, it was raining. Hard. He arrived at school completely soaked. Perfect.

"Hey, loser, I'm surprised you showed your ugly face today!" Sora heard a voice call from behind him as he was walking down the hall. _Dammit, already? I just got here..._ Sora thought angrily. He tried his best to ignore the voice, but he knew it was pointless.

"Hey I'm talking to you, faggot!" The voice called again. This time it was closer. Sora already knew who it was; the one and only Seifer. He grabbed Sora by the shoulder and spun him around so he could face him.

"Just leave me alone, Seifer. I didn't do anything..." Sora muttered at the bully.

"Yeah, right. We all saw you checking out Namine!" Namine Shannon; Seifer's girlfriend and just another popular girl in school. Sora had no interest in her, Seifer just wanted another reason to beat the life out of Sora.

"No, I wasn't... She's your girlfriend. I don't like her anyway."

"Admit it Sora, or I'll beat the shit out of you again!" Seifer yelled, making all of his friends laugh, encouraging him even more, and causing his lips to form into an evil smirk.

"You're gonna do it anyway, so just do it!" Sora yelled before thinking. That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Before he knew it, his face was being slammed against the wall by Seifer, and his stomach punched by Tidus. Kids gathered all around yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Sora just hoped they would finish soon before any teachers came. The last thing he needed today was a call home to his parents...

Someone said something to Seifer, causing him to cease the punching for a second. The small pause gave Sora just enough time to worm his way out of the crowd and into the safety of the classroom. When he finally arrived to the class, he did his best to hide the fact that he had just gotten the shit beaten out of him; he didn't want his teacher noticing. He pulled the sleeves of his worn black hoodie up and tried to wipe some of the blood off of his face. There was no time for him to stop by the bathroom and wipe it off. He pulled the hood over his head, hiding the rest of the bruises on his face with his long brunette hair, and made his way to his seat in the back of the class, slowly sinking into his seat.

He didn't pay attention to the lecture. It was just another boring lesson he had no interest in. Instead, Sora spent all of his time working on a story he was writing. Writing was the only thing that seemed to keep him sane. He could get all of his unspoken feelings and frustrations out through his writing. He posted all of his stories online on an art website, people seemed to like them. It made him and a lot of others happy, so he just kept doing it.

When Sora entered the school cafeteria for lunch, he knew he was in trouble. Seifer and Tidus was staring at him. He reluctantly picked up a small plate of ooze they called food and sat down at a table in the corner, far away from all the other students. He tried to eat, but it didn't take long before Seifer came and shoved his face into the food. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed. Sora got up and tried to leave, but Tidus came with a tray and hit him on the top of his head, biting his lip and sending his teeth through his lower lip. The brunette ran towards the bathroom before anyone else could do more pranks. Sora looked in the mirror and cursed under his breath. His face was littered in small cuts and newly forming bruises. _If my parents see this, who knows what they'll do._ He sighed and pulled out a small makeup bag from his backpack, cleaned his face and applied makeup to his small wounds, making them less noticeable.

The rest of the school day went by really slowly, but Sora had no more trouble with Seifer or Tidus or the rest of their stupid group. That was good enough for him. It was still raining when he got off the bus, but this time Sora decided to just enjoy the rain. He felt at peace on the walk home, blaring his favorite music and walking slowly in the cool spring rain.

Sora arrived home, and the door was unlocked. Not a good sign. That usually meant his parents were home. He sighed and turned the knob, trying to open the old door as quietly as he could, hoping he could slip upstairs before his parents even noticed him walking in the house.

"Sora? Are you home?" a voice called from the kitchen. _Shit. _Sora closed his eyes as tightly as he could, dreaming of being anywhere else but here.

"Uh, yeah mom, you need something?" Sora called, his voice shaking.

"Get your ass in here, your dad and I have to talk to you." _As they say, heaven can't wait._ Sora thought to himself. He threw his dripping wet backpack on the ground, pulled off his equally wet Converse shoes, and made his way to the kitchen. Before he could even speak, he met the glares of his irate parents.  
"What the fuck is this?" Sora's dad yelled, throwing a slip of paper onto the kitchen table. Sora's report card.

"It's my report card," Sora answered calmly. His dad grabbed him by the neck and forced him closer to the piece of paper.

"Nice try smart ass. Look closer." There were three A's and two B's. One D.

"I don't understand. I passed all of the classes..." Sora barely chocked out.

"You have a D! No son of mine gets shitty grades like this!"

"I'm sorry... It's just gym class. I- " Sora didn't even get to finish before his father let go of his neck; only to be replaced with a punch to the face. Yet again, his father didn't even take the time to hear him out. Not like he'd care that all of the kids made fun of Sora during gym class... Sora didn't look his dad in the eyes again. Instead he just stared blankly in the other direction, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry dad. It won't happen again." Sora muttered at his furious father.

"Damn straight it won't. If I ever see shit like that again, you won't be walking away with such a small bruise! Get your ass up stairs, I don't want to see your face."

Sora did as his father demanded and sadly made his way to his only sanctuary; his room. There he could be alone, get lost in his music and his writing. He could, for a short time, imagine a world where everything was better for him.

He got to his room and slammed the old wooden door. He could still hear his parents angrily talking about him from downstairs.

"That kid is such a...failure, he's...us look bad!" Sora made out his father's voice downstairs. Sora just rolled his eyes and plugged in his headphones. _They aren't even worth it._ He thought to himself. _Just don't think about it._ Sora opened his laptop and logged on to his favorite website where he posted all of his stories, the one place he felt accepted. He had tons of new comments on his newest story, new followers, lots of compliments. It made him feel good, but it wasn't enough.

It just wasn't enough. A few tears rolled down Sora's face as he sat staring blankly at the screen in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do, so he scrolled up to the "status" bar on his profile page, and typed a message in.

**_I've had such a bad day. _**He started to type into the bar. He bit his lip nervously. **_I just... Need someone to talk to. I don't even care who it is at this point. Someone? _**He sat staring at what he typed, hesitant to send it. _Nobody's gonna care..._ He thought. He hesitantly pressed the send button and the status was posted.

He just needed a friend.


	2. Kairi

**Kairi**

* * *

Kairi sighed and fixed her makeup and dark red hair for the millionth time in her handheld mirror.

"Kairi, are you planning on getting out of the car today?" her mom nagged.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Kairi mumbled angrily. She slammed the mirror shut and shoved it into her backpack, gathering all of her things together before exiting the car.

"Have a great day, sweetie!" Her mom called as she hopped out of the seat. _Yeah, whatever. _Kairi thought as she rolled her eyes. When did she EVER have a good day in this hell hole?

Kairi made her way up to the huge building, her heavy bags weighing her down. "Kai, you look so beautiful today!" A voice in the crowd called out to her as she was walking through the double doors of her high school.

"Oh, thank you." Kairi called back to the unknown voice. _A sea of compliments already. _She wanted to roll her eyes. Nobody actually meant any of those things, they only said it because she was popular. Kairi was barely in the school for two minutes before she was attacked by her two friends Selphie and Yuffie.

"Hi, Kai!" they said in unison. Kairi had to try her best to be as enthusiastic as they were. It was surprisingly hard.

"Hi, guys." Kairi squeaked back, flashing a fake smile.

"So?" Selphie blurted out, "how was last night?"

"W-what?"

"Um, your date? With Axxellll?" _Oh, that..._ Kairi thought. She was trying her hardest to forget that horrid date. She had never met anyone as boring and plain as Axel. Kairi really had no idea how he was one of the most popular boys in school...

"Oh, it was nice." Kairi lied.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna tell us? I mean there had to be more right? It was AXEL." Selphie pushed on.

"It's not a big deal okay? It was just another date."

"Yeah, but with AXEL. He's so hot, and he plays sports and-" Yuffie continued, but was cut off by a irritated Kairi.

"Yuffie, shut up. It was just another date. He's just another person. Okay?" Kairi snapped. She turned on her heels, leaving the two girls behind wondering what they did wrong.

Kairi slaved her way through the first lessons of the day. After fourth period, Selphie and Yuffie were waiting outside in the hall. Kairi and the girls made their way to the lunchroom and sat down in the usual spot at the popular kids table. Kairi stared down at her food, not looking up or speaking to anyone. After a few minutes, Selphie broke the awkward silence.  
"Kai, are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine." Kairi chirped. She sure was good at making others think she was happy.

"Oh, good, you just seemed upset today so..."

"Nah, I was just tired. I'm totally fine!" Kairi smiled, putting a fork full of salad into her mouth. She really hated salad, she wanted meat. But, being popular had its price. She would have to maintain her weight if she wanted to keep her reputation.

"Great!" Yuffie squeaked, "So, I have such a funny story to tell you!"

Kairi just pretended like she was listening. Ugh, did these people ever shut up? Ever?

"Yeah that's funny.." Kairi started when Selphie was finished yet another stupid story she thought was funny, "But uh, I have to get to the bathroom. Girl problems."

"Want us to come? I have a few minutes-" Selphie started.

"No, no, it's good. I'll be fine. I'll catch up with you guys later." Kairi quickly interrupted her, grabbing her things and rushing to the bathroom.

When she arrived in the bathroom, she tossed her things on the floor up against the wall and made her way to the mirrors. _Ugh. _She thought to herself as she examined her stomach in the mirror. _I'm disgusting... _ she sighed and walked into the last stall in the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and got down on her knees, breathing in deeply before she stuck a finger down her throat, forcing herself to vomit. _I shouldn't have eaten so much._ She thought as she threw up into the toilet before her.

xx

"How was school today?" Kairi's mother bubbled to her on the car ride home. Kairi's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Kai?" her mom repeated.

"Oh, sorry. Uh it was great, mom." Kairi muttered, flashing her fake smile.

"Details hun?" she pushed on.

"Well, I had an algebra test-"

"You passed, right?" Her mom interrupted her in the middle of her sentence. Kairi should have expected that. All her parents cared about was Kairi making them look good, not her feelings. If Kairi ever failed , they would be beyond pissed. Kairi had to be a sports star and had to be at the top of her class. God forbid they have an imperfect child. Kairi just rolled her eyes at her pushy mother.

"Yeah, of course, mom. When don't I pass?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, Kairi, I..." Kairi just turned her headphones up and her mother's annoying voice slowly trailed off as the music got louder.

When Kairi and her mother arrived home, Kairi noticed her father was home. This couldn't be a good sign. Her mother walked in the door first, Kairi trailing behind her. Within five minutes of being home, she could hear her mother and father screaming at each other from the living room. _Great. _Kairi thought.

All her parents ever did was argue. Kairi couldn't fathom why they even stayed together. Most of the time, her parent's blamed the arguments on Kairi. She didn't understand why, but she didn't fight it. What was the use? They didn't listen to her. Nobody did.

She quickly went to the bathroom and found her antidepressant pills hidden behind the toilet. When they argued like they did now she needed them, she NEEDED them.

xx

As soon as she got to her room, she tossed all of her thoughts of school, sports, and "friends" aside and opened her laptop. It felt so nice to log on to her favorite website. She wrote her thoughts down in poem form sometimes and posted them there. Some were pretty popular, and it made her feel good. What she really wanted to see though was if her favorite author updated his newest story. It was a horror story based on a legend from his home town. It was so interesting, she couldn't get enough of it! Instead of seeing a new chapter, she saw something else.

The boy had made a status. This was the first time he ever really made a status like this. It read, "**_ I've had such a bad day. I just... Need someone to talk to. I don't even care who it is at this point. Someone?" _**Kairi sighed as she read the status over and over. _Should I say something? I had a bad day too... Maybe he can relate to how I feel..._

Maybe she could make a friend.

* * *

**AN (both):Merry Christmas and a happy new year! We will not post during Christmas, maybe between Christmas and new year, maybe :D**


	3. First Of Many

**Kairi**

* * *

Kairi slowly opened the instant message service the website provided and slowly started to write. She was anxious. As her fingers hit the keys she tried to keep control of her head. Mom had warned her about people on the internet, what if this person was a pedophile, and he would ask her for nude pictures? It had happened to people in her school. The redhead double checked the message before she sent it. With a shaking finger, she hit enter.

_Princessofhearts:__ Hey, what's bothering you?_

She tried to relax, the message was simple. Maybe it was too simple... Her heart was racing, _what if he doesn't answer? What if he thinks I'm weird? _She sighed._ I've read all his stories, and he's just a teenager, he's just like me._ She massaged her temples like she did when her parents argued. Suddenly, the computer made a beeping sound. He had replied.

_Keymaster:__ It's nothing big, I'm... Just lonely, I guess. I'm not handling it very well..._

Kairi stared at the message for a second, she was taken by surprise. _Keymaster_ was so popular on this site. Everyone loved his stories, everyone was so kind to him. How could he be lonely? Kairi thought about it for a moment, and realized, she was sort of in the same situation. She was popular, everyone sucked up to her, and she had tons of "friends." Still, she felt lonely herself.

_Princessofhearts: __I know how you feel. I feel the same way right now, honestly..._

_This is interesting._ Kairi thought. She was biting her lip, anxious for this person to reply.

_Keymaster: __What's wrong? _

Kairi leaned back into her computer chair and looked at the message. Should she tell him? About all the pressure from her parents, them arguing all the time, all the fake friends, and the social pressure she had to survive every day? _He's a random stranger, I can't trust him..._ she thought nervously. As if he had heard her, another beep came from the computer

_Keymaster:__ It's not like I can tell anyone you know, I dunno who you are or where you live. _

She pushed the nervous feeling out of her system. She needed to clear her mind, and maybe the best way to do that was venting to a random stranger. What could go wrong? She placed her fingertips on the keyboard and the words seemed to form themselves.

_Princessofhearts: __I just need to get my mind of things you know? I have a lot going on all at the same time..._

She relaxed, and slowly but surely, they started to talk. Kairi vented a little bit about how she was stressed and overworked, but never mentioned her parents or friends or anything that was really bothering her. They made small talk for an hour or so, and even though that's all it was, it was nice. Kairi needed someone different to talk to.

"Kairi, what are you doing? Volleyball practice starts soon! Let's go!" her mom yelled from downstairs. Kairi groaned. She had really enjoyed talking to this _keymaster _person. She quickly typed one last message to him.

_Princessofhearts: __I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Can we... Talk tomorrow?_

She started to bite her nails, waiting eagerly for his response.

_Keymaster: __Sure! I enjoyed talking to you today. This might be the first of many chats, who knows? Haha :)_

Kairi grinned at his response. _How cheesy,_ she thought. She shut the computer and quickly changed into her uncomfortable volleyball outfit. Her mother wanted her to look professional, Kairi couldn't understand why. As she ran out of her room, she let out a breath she had been holding for quite some time. She'd always adored _keymasters _writing, but she never thought about talking to him. He seemed… well, sad, to say the least. He was a brilliant writer, there was no doubt about that, but he had never written a happy story. Every story he wrote was either something sad, depressing, or heartbreaking. Once he had written a drama, and it involved romance. It seemed happy all the way through, but they died in the end. In the story the boy snapped and killed his love, the only one that ever loved him and ever could love him. Kairi frowned. She hated to admit it but that's why she loved them. A place in her heart loved the ghastly scenes, the horrible death and the tragedies. She hated happy endings, they were fiction, they were lies! Her parents were proof of that.

And she knew she'd also be proof of that.

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

_Sometimes darkness doesn't come from within  
It comes cause of the corruption you absorb  
It comes from the outside and eats your inside_

"Well, I guess that's the end of that chapter..." Sora muttered to himself. Sighing, he saved the document on the computer. He quickly deleted the post he made some hours ago, it didn't matter now. Something happened when that person started typing to him. Someone had taken time out of their day to talk to him, and that made him strangely happy. He was feeling a bit better now, and he wished he had thanked _princessofhearts _for making his day. Sora lifted his computer from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. He had to relieve himself, and he also had to work on some pointless biology project. He rested his back against the wall and slid to the floor, setting his laptop in front of him. He often sat in the bathroom alone for hours, whether he had to use the bathroom or not. If his parents actually cared about him, they would have noticed this habit ages ago and put an end to it, but they didn't care. He slowly started to type on the project, he wasn't really concentrating. As long as the paper sounded good, it didn't matter. He typed for what seemed like ages, and sometimes stopped to daydream about everything that would never happen, as he often did.

He heard a small noise from the computer. Yawning, he opened his newest chapter and read the review. It was the same old same old, people over-praising the chapter. Soon another came, and after a while one more. It hadn't been up for five minutes and people were already devouring his newest chapter. At this moment he had thirty-seven people reading it.

_None of them cared when I needed them..._ He thought for a moment. His readers only cared about his stories. It hurt, but that was what he expected of them. He found it funny that so many people looked up to him, but not one of them actually tried to make conversation with him. They were just readers, and he had to realize, they didn't give a shit about what he went through. The only thing that mattered to them was his writing.

* * *

**Kairi**

* * *

"Kairi, get your head in the game!" The coach yelled, snapping Kairi out of her daydream. She dove after the ball and was barely able to reach it. Everyone knew she wasn't usually like this, she wasn't acting like herself. Well, she wasn't acting like her fake self. Her teammates huffed when they hit the ball and got it over the net, much to the other teams surprise.

"What are you doing out there Kairi?! We almost didn't score that point. If it weren't for Selphie we wouldn't have! You need to step it up, we need you for the big tournament in a few months!" One of the more advanced players yelled at Kairi.

She just rolled her eyes and tried to explain that she didn't feel well. That should be a good enough excuse not to play, right?

The coach groaned and let her go. She walked slowly to the locker-rooms, silently cheering to herself. She got to leave practice early! She despised volleyball, the only reason she played was to please her mother, and it was not an easy dialed her mother's number, and anxiously waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Her mother answered in a soft voice. It was the voice she used when she was around other people, it made her look better.

"Hey, Mom. I don't feel good, can you come pick me up please?"

There was a small, clearly irritated exhale from the other end of the line. "Sure, I'll be right there, sweetie." She could tell her mom was trying to contain her anger.

Kairi hung up and went into the bathroom. Among everything else, there was a war taking place in her mind. One part of her told her that she needed to eat more, while the other told her to eat less. Generally, she listened to the side that told her to eat less. If Kairi ate less, she'd beautiful, she'd have the perfect figure, she'd _be_ perfect. Perfection was all people expected of Kairi, so she would become perfection. Letting a few tears fall from her eyes, she get on her knees and jammed her finger down her throat, so far back that she started to puke. She continued until there was hardly anything else coming out. When there was nothing, she knew she had done a good job.

"Damn, I really need to cut down on that salad."

* * *

**An(bf): The third chapter is up and well, now the real story begins, this chapter and the two first have been introductions.**

**A/N (Gf): Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Sorry for posting this so late. We're working on making the rest of the chapters longer than the first two. Enjoy! **

**We also got our first two reviewers! Scarlett-95 and Flawed Sanity, it ment a lot for us, and we hope we won't disappoint you in the future :D**


	4. Happiness In Small Doses

**Kairi**

* * *

Kairi sat in bed typing on a project. At least that's what her parents thought, but they wouldn't know because they were too busy arguing downstairs. Whenever Kairi had time she sat down and started typing to this stranger, _keymaster _as he was called on this webpage. For some reason, she felt comfortable when she chatted with him. He never pushed her into things, he never forced her to do things she didn't want to. He hadn't even asked for a picture of her. All of what she had heard about the so called internet freaks was slowly withering away. They had been talking now for over a week, and every day was a new bliss. He was intellectual, they could talk about issues in society, they could talk politics, and they could talk shit about people without blaming each other for it. At the same time though, she wondered why he never told her about his life. He knew most of what was to know about her, well, what everyone knows about her. When she thought about it, she didn't really know him at all, and it made her heart ache a bit. Every day, the ache seemed to get worse. _Keymaster _had shown her drafts of papers he was writing, and sometimes even asked her for advice. It didn't seem like much, but it meant the world to her. She felt like she had finally met someone that wasn't fake, that didn't hide. Someone who didn't like her solely because she was pretty, but liked her for her.

"I wonder why he hasn't answered yet..." Kairi mumbled to herself while she read through another draft of his latest story.

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

"Come here you piece of shit!" Sora's father had been drinking, and as usual, Sora would be his punching bag. Sora knew it was no use trying to run from him. He was stuck in this hellhole until he was 18, maybe even older. As his father threw him on the ground and started to kick him in the stomach, Sora smiled. After every kick he became more numb to it, he hardly felt it anymore. The jabs, the kicks, the throws they were his daily routine, he was used to this, it didn't matter. This pain wouldn't break him, it would just make him stronger than he already was. After a while he felt something wet and warm ooze all over his face. "What the hell?" He put his fingers up to his face and felt it. His father had puked over him. He cringed to himself when he felt it on his fingertips, and even more when he felt it run down his face. After a few more kicks his father finally passed out. Sora felt a sense of relief flood over him, and he rushed upstairs as quickly as he could, nearly tripping on the way up. He quietly shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed. He could hear his mother trying to wake his father up. Sora knew it would take at least two hours before his father woke up, based on the number of times this had happened before. He tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. This was his life, there was nothing he could do about it.

The puke started dripping from his spiky brown hair and he sighed "God, I really need to take a shower..." he muttered to himself. He slowly made his way into the bathroom, trying not to put too much weight on his left leg. He undressed and wiped most the puke out of his hair with his black band shirt. The teen studied his body. It looked like a battle field. There were red, blue and yellow marks all over his torso. He slipped into the shower and started the water, enjoying the warmth. It did sting, but he needed this. In his mind, he was cleaning off all of his bruises, all of his past. When he was in here he could finally be alone. As strange as it sounded, this bathroom was his savior, his little slice of heaven. He grimaced when he shampooed his hair, feeling bits of his father's dinner in his hair wasn't exactly pleasant. The teen scrubbed himself with a washcloth, using half of the soap bottle, and after what seemed like an eternity, he felt clean.

Sora stepped out of the shower and dried off, putting on a band shirt and some lose fitting shorts. Staring in the mirror, he noticed one big bruise on the side of his face. _It'll be fun trying to hide that one..._ He thought. He grabbed his favorite hoodie, walked out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed, placing his laptop on his legs. He felt his leg throbbing but he didn't care, right now it wasn't important. _Princessofhearts _had written to him, and he had to answer before she got worried. _Why would she? I'm probably one of a thousand friends of hers….. _He thought. He typed a response before opening another word document. He gathered his thoughts, and around three minutes later he had conjured up another poem. He saved the file, somewhere no one else would find it.

_Princessofhearts: _Why were you gone for so long?

_Keymaster: _Just had to help my dad do something, I'm sorry I should have told you.

_Princessofhearts: _It's no big deal, I just got worried…

Sora couldn't help but smile. He didn't know, but Kairi was smiling as well, as far away as she was.

_Keymaster: _Awww, you care about me, how sweet of you.

Kairi smiled, he was really cocky at times.

_Princessofhearts: _If you weren't here I'd have nothing to do, don't take it personal little one!

_That.. Kinda hurt. _He thought. Sora hadn't quite figured her out yet, so he wasn't sure if she was joking or being dead serious. Even thought it had indeed stung, he decided to play along.

_Keymaster: _Awwww, I'm just your little plaything then am I not?

_Princessofhearts: _Maybe…

_Keymaster: _Okay that is way beyond creepy…

Sora couldn't help but let a giggle escape his lips. This was a small light in his life. He would enjoy it while it lasted, he knew she would soon leave, they always do. He had talked to people on this website before, made friends, but in the end they always left him. It was mean, he knew that for him, she really was only a plaything. He just talked to her to forget his reality, as a small escape from life.

* * *

**Kairi**

* * *

Kairi heard her parents downstairs, their loud voices pierced trough her walls and haunted her room. She didn't know what the argument was and she didn't care. She just wanted to escape from this, she'd even be in school talking to Selphie about how hot the jocks were just to get away from her parent. When they argued, she had one thing that helped, the pills in the bathroom. She had a bottle of pills hidden in her room, when they had their worst fights she used them. It wasn't needed yet, but she knew she might need them later.

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

Sora awoke to the dreadful cry of his alarm clock. He slammed the off button quickly, he didn't want the noise to wake his parents. Sora quickly got on some clothes and ran out of his room. To his delight, his parents were still asleep. _Perfect, I won't have to deal with their shit until after school. _He thought, smiling. He dashed down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible and ran into the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards to find something for his lunch. He threw a few things in his lunch box and then made a run for the door. Grabbing his pair of Converse shoes and his bag, he ran outside and kept running until he knew he was out of their reach. Sighing, he slipped on his shoes and tied them before walking towards the bus stop. Today was a warm and sunny day, Sora almost regretted his black t-shirt, his Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie and his dark jeans. When he was sure he had everything- his lunch box, his beanie, and makeup to cover the bruise- he made his way out the front door. He ran for the bus stop and didn't look back. Sora groaned to himself when he thought about the bus ride ahead of him.

xx

Sora was the first to arrive in English, as usual. He took his favorite seat near the back of the class. It was his first class, and a pretty good way to start the day. This was one subject Sora could enjoy, at times. For the past week or so, they had been learning about famous literature. Today they were talking about the poet Roman, one of the few great authors from the islands. No one knew her real name, she just went by the name Roman. Slowly but surely, the classroom was filled with students.

The lecture was actually interesting today. There would be a quiz later this week on the information they were taught today, and Sora knew he would ace it. When the lecture was over, the teacher passed out tonights homework. Sora just set it aside, he would have time to finish it when he got home. Instead, he pulled out his idea notebook. He still had no inspiration, nothing to write about, and that bothered him a lot. He had just written a horror story, so he couldn't write another of those. He didn't want to be repetitive. He HATED romantic stories so that was out of the question. He had written a few drama stories, but they weren't his favorite, so he didn't really feel like writing anotherone.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, and the students went to their lockers. Sora was the last to leave and he sighed. Soon, Seifer would come out of nowhere and beat him up for another stupid reason. No matter how slow he was, Seifer would wait, even if it meant he had to be late. Sora was convinced Seifer's only hobby was beating him up. When he got to his locker, nobody was there. Seifer was nowhere to be seen, and none of his buddies were either. _I wonder where they are... _Sora muttered to himself. Sora took advantage of them not being there. He took time in grabbing his books, and headed to his next class.

Sora returned to his locker once more before lunch. and still, nobody was there. _Great, I bet he's planning to meet me at lunch..._

The cafeteria was filled with people, but Seifer was not among those people. Sora sat down at a table in the corner of the room, he preparing himself for the harsh words or punches that would be thrown his way. He waited and waited, but none came. He ate his lunch, for the first time since this year had begun, in peace. This was an unusual feeling, but Sora loved it.

The remainder of the day was uneventful. and uneventful was just what Sora wanted. When he sat down on the bus, he had a smile on his lips. He actually had good day, and it felt nice. The chatter on the bus was so quiet that Sora almost fell asleep. He never felt so relaxed after school, never felt so good. When the bus stopped at Sora's bus stop he jumped off and ran towards his house. After almost falling twice, he opened the door and quickly took of his shoes. For the first time in ages, he was home alone. _That's strange... _Sora thought. He walked slowly to the kitchen, and found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Party at Matt's tonight. Will be home by 12. Clean the house, do your homework. _

He slowly walked to his room with a big smile on his lips. Today had been awesome. No beatings at school or home, and no parents to deal with! He opened the door to his room, closed it and then jumped into bed. He smiled and hugged the sheets, relaxing before he opened his computer and went to the instant messaging service. _Princessofhearts _had already messaged him, like she usually did.

_Princessofhearts_: Ugh, I had such a bad day today...

_Keymaster_: What happened?

He laid back and watched the screen, impatinetly waiting for his friend to reply. He had a great day, and he wanted her to have one too.

_Princessofhearts_: Um... It's nothing, really. I shouldn't have mentioned it.

_Keymaster: _Noo, really, what's wrong?

Sora was worried about her, she was his friend, even though they hadn't really seen each other face to face.

_Princessofhearts: _Just don't worry about it, okay? I'm just happy to be talking to you! :)

_Keymaster_: :) Well, whatever is going on with you, I'm sure it'll all be better soon. I wish I could help you, though...

Far away Kairi smiled, he cared about her, for real. He cared.

_Princessofhearts_: Don't worry, let's just talk, I don't want my day to ruin ours.

* * *

**An (Both): This chapter wasn't easy to write, so we hope you enjoyed reading it. We also wanna thank: Rivendell101 for reviewing our last chapter :D We hope more people will give us feed back on the story in the future :)**


	5. Date Night: Part 1

**AN: This was supposed to be one long chapter, but we werent able to finish the secound part of it. We decided to split it into two parts cause we felt it was long enought like this. Hopefully we will be able post the other chapter pretty fast but we dunno. Sorry for the inconvenience :c**

* * *

**Kairi**

* * *

Kairi was walking to her next class, for one of the rare occasions of her life she had a smile plastered on her face. She was going to talk to _keymaster_ at once when she came home, and since her soccer practice was cancelled, the rest of the day was up to her. Her friends were easier to handle today, she knew that when this school day was over she didn't need to see them again until the next day. As she strolled towards her last class, someone pulled her away she wanted to slap him and scream, but that would ruin her reputation so she kept her head calm. Her kidnapper turned her around and she was disappointed at the sight to say the least. It was Axel.

"Hi, Axel," she said flatly, "what's up?" The fakest smile was painted across her lips. This guy always gave her the creeps. God knows why, but he always wore long black coats and looked like an evil goth kid from an 80's horror movie. How he got popular was a mystery to Kairi.

"We're going on a date tonight kid. I know you got the day off so don't even try to make an excuse. I'll pick you up at 8 got it?" He kissed her on the cheek and left, just like that. Kairi stood there in shock, frantically wiping off the spit on her cheek with her sleeve. She already had plans, she was busy. She had to go, though. If she didn't her reputation would get ruined. Axel would talk about how he was too good for her and how he decided to ditch her. He'd tell people how she had waited for ages before breaking down crying and running back home into her mother's embrace. She knew he would, he had done something similar before. She rubbed her temples and groaned. Just why did this have to happen?

Sora was in the school bathroom, trying to hide the worst of his bruise. It was six thirty in the morning, and he was alone in the school complex. He usually came this early, that way he wouldn't start the day off with a beating. He looked in the mirror to see how much of the damage he had concealed. _No one will notice, and if they do they won't care. _He thought. He threw his makeup in his bag, put a beanie on his spikey hair and then he threw his hood over his face. After taking one last look in the mirror he ran towards his first class. When he got to class, it was empty, only shadows and empty desks populated the miserable classroom. He took seat in the far left corner and got his laptop from his backpack. He was writing the last chapter of his horror story. He enjoyed writing this one, so it was sad to say goodbye to the characters, the imaginary town, and the always gloomy weather. When he had finished the chapter he started brainstorming for new stories to write about, a new distraction from this hell.

At the end of the day when the bell rang, Sora sighed, he usually enjoyed being at school more than being at home. Sure, the kids here could throw a punch, but Sora's father was stronger and more experienced than them. Not only that, but he had been practicing on Sora for years. His father knew his weak spots, and how hard to punch to make them feel as if they were shattered into pieces. Since he had met _Princessofhearts_, though, he had someone to talk to. Maybe not about his issues, but still, someone to talk to. And that alone made him wish for home.

_Princessofhearts: _I know you're probably in school, but I dunno if I can chat today, I have a date and well… I dunno, I just don't think I will be able to get on today. I'm really really sorry, Key…

Kairi sighed. She hated herself for doing this to him, but if they started talking she wouldn't be able to leave him. She would be too fascinated by their conversation to notice Axel's car honk for her and her mother telling her that her date was here. Even if she heard them she wouldn't be able to go, it would be too hard for her. She wouldn't be able to go on the date, knowing how horrible it would be compared to what she had been doing. She stared at their messages, waiting for his name to pop up, hoping he'd soon be home, but he was probably having lunch now. The time difference between them was nearly six hours. She sighed again. Sometimes, she really wished she could just be there with him. There was just something about him that drew her to him, like a moth to a flame.

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

"Drown motherfucker!" Seifer yelled as he pressed Sora's face down the toilet. Not only was it a toilet, but a toilet with piss still inside of it. "You enjoy that don't you freak!" Seifer's boys laughed in synch. Just before Sora passed out, Seifer took his head out of the shitter and spat on his face. Sora inhaled as the boys left the bathroom stall and he had to fight to keep the tears inside of him. He had never been humiliated like this before. Knowing them they had probably taken pictures or filmed it. Sora took some toilet paper and wiped the mixture of filthy water and piss off of his face. It took all of his strength, but he managed to pull himself off of the ground. He looked at himself in the mirror and cringed, then started to re-apply his makeup. To make himself feel better, he started to softly sing the poem he wrote yesterday.

Wrap me in your warm embrace  
Please weave my mists  
Don't let me go  
You're the closest thing I have to a home

His breathing started become more irregular, and he felt his tears trying to free themselves of their prison.

Mist-weaver kiss me once again  
I just need one sip  
Of your sweet taste  
I know when I'm alone you are still here

Whispering the words gave them a stronger impact, it made them seem more real, more dark, more true.

Wrap me up in a blanket pure  
You weave to slow  
I need you more  
Than you will ever know my darling

We will always have each other  
As I sing my song  
You will get closer  
And the day we join is the day of dreams

Sora had to muster all his strength to groan out the three last lines, those three lines he loathed but loved at the same time.

Take me away from this dark place  
Show me sleep  
And eternal rest

He let the tears pour down his cheeks, right now, he didn't care if his makeup was ruined.

* * *

**Kairi**

* * *

Hours later, Kairi was still frantically glancing at her screen. She wished he would see it and tell her that it's okay or something. He'd probably be done with school around 7. She'd already put on her outfit and makeup so she would be able to talk to him for a little bit before she had to leave for a night far more boring than school. She read the newspapers, checked her email, reread the newspapers. It was half passed seven and still no sign of _Keymaster_. Kairi was getting worried. Had something happened? Was he hurt?

_Princessofhearts: _Key, are you there, I'm getting worried …

She sighed, she really didn't want him to get hurt, seemed stupid but he was the closest thing she had to a person that felt… real. She heard a beep and she looked at the screen again.

_Keymaster: _Hey sorry, I'm just at a friend's house, go have fun :)

Kairi smiled. She felt relieved to know he was safe. _Of course, he's just at a friend's house. Why would he be hurt? I over-think everything. _She chuckled to herself while closing her computer, grabbed her purse, and waited at her driveway for her date.

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

Sora smiled as he sat in the park, it was silent here, no one to bother him. He stared of into the air and smiled, everything was so fresh here, so pure. Today had been the one of the worst days of his life. He couldn't say he was sad that Princess was going on a date, but at the same time he really needed her tonight. To him though, her happiness mattered more, because that's what friends do right? A fresh breeze hit him and he sighed while smiling. It was a Friday night, meaning his parents would be out getting drunk with some friends. He could stay here as long as he wanted. He closed his eyes and let the sound of rain hitting the nearby pond lull him to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Yet again, we hope to be able to post the other chapter soon. We also want to thank Rivendell101, Tellurium and HeartShiningG for reviewing on the other chapter, you guys rock! :D**


	6. Date Night: Part 2

**Kairi**

* * *

Kairi had been sitting in Axel's car for some time now. She had tried to start a conversation with him several times, but it seemed as if he didn't care that she was here. He was blasting some rap song so loud that she could hardly hear her own thoughts. Kairi hated this. She hated Axel, she hated this song, and she hated this stupid date. He was being so rude, why was she even wasting her time? Right now she could be doing something productive, like work on that project she had been putting off, or do chores or-well, maybe not. If she was home she'd be talking to _keymaster_. Kairi didn't need to pretend she was having fun with him, it just came naturally. Kairi's lips formed into a small smile at the thought of _keymaster. _Axel noticed and smirked. "So you like this song huh?" He turned it up even louder, and it felt as if Kairi's eardrums would burst. Axel was bobbing his head to the music. It looked as though he was attempting to rap some parts, but Kairi couldn't hear anything over the overpowering bass. Kairi looked out the window and tried to ignore the distasteful music. She had no idea where they were going, the only thing she knew was that they deep in the city, a part she had never been to. Axel parallel parked on the street near some shops that lit up the night. He hopped out, leaving Kairi behind. She fumbled with the door handle a bit, but it wouldn't open. _Can't even open the door for me... What a gentleman. _Kairi though, rolling her eyes. She pulled on the handle a few more times, and the door finally swung open.

"Come on, Kairi! Let's go!" Axel shouted irritably.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left me behind, jerk," Kairi ran to catch up to him. Kairi didn't plan on going into the city, so she felt quite exposed with her short skirt and tight fitting t-shirt. Even with her jacket covering most of her body, she felt a little self conscious. They walked for a while, and Kairi's feet were starting to get tired. She definitely regretted wearing these heels. _We had better be going somewhere nice... _She thought.

"Here we are," Axel said as he stopped in front a dingy looking restaurant. Kairi wanted to tear Axel apart when she realized where they were. They were, seriously, right outside Burgster, the biggest fast food company on the planet.

"We're on a _date. _Why are we at a-" she took a deep breath and tried not to curse, "fast food restaurant?"

Axel smiled. " This is just to fill our stomachs babe, we're going to be out all night so..."

"All night? But I-" Kairi started.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Axel replied,

Kairi swallowed her anger. "No, I don't." Why was she letting him treat her like this?

Axel went inside, Kairi was strolling behind him. It took everything in her power for her not to lash out at him. They found a table with crumbs still on it, and Kairi cringed as she sat down.

"I'll order for you, babe. What do you want?"Axel asked.

"Uh, I'll just have a salad. Thanks." She answered quietly. Axel went on to the long line, and Kairi was relieved to have a moment away from him. She frantically searched through her favorite white purse for her phone, she wanted to check if _keymaster_ had sent her another message. To her disappointment, he hadn't. She sighed and tossed it back into her purse. This would be one hell of a long night. Sooner than Kairi expected, Axel returned, he had one salad for her and three big hamburgers for himself. She had always wondered why popular boys could eat anything they wanted, but when a popular girl ate one burger she was made fun of and called fat. Kairi began to eat her salad slowly, while Axel rudely devoured the burgers.

When they finished their meals they walked out of the restaurant. No matter what happened next, this would officially be the worst date in history of mankind. Nothing could make this date better, and she didn't want to know what could make it worse. Kairi and Axel hopped back into the car, and Kairi prepared herself for another awkward drive to wherever they were going.

Kairi nervously glanced at the clock. It was 9 already.

"Axel, when are you taking me home?" Kairi squeaked.

"Whenever I feel like it, I guess. I'm not missing this party." He laughed.

"Party? You didn't tell me we were going to a party, I-"

"Well, everyone who's anyone is going. Lighten up, it'll be fun!"

"I just don't like parties, I think we should-" He just turned up the radio. Another terrible rap song filled Kairi's ears.

Axel drove deeper in the city, and Kairi was clutching onto her purse. She'd never been here at this hour. Not only that, but she'd heard dreadful stories about girls and what happened to them at parties like this. She was so infuriated with Axel. Her anger turned to fear when he drove out of the district. _Why are we going so far away from the city? _She thought nervously. They continued to drive down a narrow road for a mile or so. Kairi had never been here before, she had no clue where they were. They drove a bit further before finally reaching their destination.

It was an old wooden cabin out in the middle of the forest, it looked like it would fall apart if someone shut the door too hard. It would have been hidden if it wasn't for all the teenagers blasting music, screaming and shouting while being intoxicated. _Why would they host a huge party... here? _Kairi thought.

"C'mon, babe." Axel grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her towards the cabin. The whole atmosphere of the place was just sketchy, and Kairi already hated being here.

She knew that Axel was a jerk and didn't know how to treat girls, but bringing his date to a _party?_ Kairi was furious, but she kept her cool. She couldn't let all the popular kids see her like that. When they walked through the door, everyone turned their attention to them, welcoming them to the party. Axel, of course, left Kairi behind and went straight up to his friends.

Kairi sighed. Time to act fake again. She walked up to her group of "friends" that she hung out with at school, talking, laughing, and pretending to care about what they were talking about. She HATED parties, especially with people from her school. Kairi was grateful for one thing, though; Yuffie and Selphie didn't seem to be here. They were the absolute worst of all the girls she knew. Her relief faded away when she heard two girls simultaneously shouting from across the room.

"Kai!" It was Selphie and Yuffie. _Oh, hell._ Kairi cringed when she heard their voices.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad you came!" Selphie squealed, kissing Kairi on the cheek.

"Yeah, totally, I've been looking forward to this for a while." Kairi lied.

"Holy shit, did you really come here with _Axel?_" Yuffie chimed in.

"Yeah, dude, this is like, your second date with him, isn't it? Oh. My. GOD. Are you guys like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?!" Selphie said as she led Yuffie and Kairi to an old couch in the living room. Kairi plopped down in the middle, Selphie and Yuffie on both sides of her.

"Did you guys go out to dinner or something? That's so adorable. How was it? And you never answered my question. Is he your boyfriend!?" Selphie pushed.

"Uh, it was-" Kairi stuttered, "it was fun. Totally fun. We went to... This really nice restaurant and stuff. We aren't officially together, but, who knows..." Kairi weakly explained. Both girls squealed, and continued asking questions about the date. Kairi just continued to lie, like usual.

As the night went on, more and more people piled into the cramped cabin. Kairi hadn't moved very far from the couch. She awkwardly stared at her phone, doing nothing in particular, for most of the night. People around her were smoking, drinking, and some people were even grinding on each other to some song she had never heard before. This party was no different than all the other parties she had been to. Kairi just wasn't into this, and it was hard to pretend she was.

Yuffie and Selphie got up off the couch and dragged Kairi along with them. They sat on the other side of the cabin on some stools near the place where drinks were being served. Yuffie sat on Kairi's right side and Selphie on her left. She wasn't really listening to them, but once and a while she caught a few words that fell out of their mouths. Kairi was staring out the window at the stars she could see through the dirty window. She wondered if maybe, just maybe, _keymaster_ was looking up at those stars, too. Thinking about that made her feel a little less lonely.

"Um, Kai? Are you even listening to me?" Selphie snapped irritably, tapping Kairi on the shoulder. Kairi snapped out of her hopeless daydream.

"Yeah, sorry," she tried to remember what Selphie was even talking about; it was something about how _amazing_ the party was. "You're right, though, this party is really fun."

"Right?! We should come to these more often. Older guys are _so_ hot!" Kairi pretended to agree, but in all honesty, she thought these guys all looked the same. They were nothing special, and they didn't impress her. They all used way too much hair gel, and it made their hair look greasier than Axel's burger from Burgster's.

Yuffie offered Kairi a joint, which she kindly refused. "Awww come on Kairi, we're all doing it!"

"Guys, you know my parents. They'd kill me." Kairi tried to refuse.

Selphie snatched the joint from Yuffie and started puffing on it. "Come on, don't be lame. They'd never even know!" She pushed.

Kairi was about to make another excuse, but she saw Axel pointing at her from across the room. She knew they were talking about her, because his friends were high-fiving him laughing. In that moment, Kairi realized something that made her feel worse than she already did. Axel never took her out to have a nice date, the only reason he brought her was to show her off to his friends. She was nothing but a pretty face.

It was nearly one in the morning, and Axel didn't seem to want to leave at all. She had asked him several times and he just blew her off. With nothing left to do, Kairi returned to the couch with Selphie and Yuffie. She was convinced by now that she two girls never stopped talking. They had been filling her ears with nonsense for the past two hours, and she was starting to get a headache. Kairi decided she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys? I'm not feeling too well... I think I need some air. I'm gonna step outside for a bit." Kairi spoke.

"Oh, want us to come with you?" Yuffie offered.

"No! N-no, I just need to be alone for a bit. Catch you guys later." Kairi got up and made her way through the noisy crowd.

"Okay... Well, we love you!" Selphie called as Kairi left. _Yeah, sure you do._ Kairi thought, rolling her eyes.

Kairi finally escaped outside, and she took a deep breath. The air was so clean, and it was beautiful outside. Kairi immediately dialed her mother's number, she was desperate to go home. She waited for a moment, kicking a rock on the ground. After a few rings, she got her mother's voicemail. Sighing, she tried once more. When she got the voicemail a second time, she decided to leave a message.

"Hey, mom. This date, uh, didn't go the way I expected," she laughed coldly, "If you could come pick me up, that'd be great. Call me soon, please. Love you." She spoke into the phone. She angrily pressed the end button, and started walking down a dirt road to get further away from the party.

She continued down the road until she finally found a spot with internet connection. Frantically, she checked her messages to see if _keymaster _had messaged her. To her disappointment, he hadn't. She considered messaging him, but she quickly pushed the idea out of her head. She didn't want to look desperate.

Kairi let out a deep sigh and plopped herself down on the grass. She sat like that for a moment, taking in the sounds of the forest. The birds were chirping, the frogs bellowing in the distance. It was relaxing to listen to. She leaned back, lying herself down in the grass, and closed her eyes. It was peaceful, and she felt relaxed for the first time that whole night. It was short lived, though, as her moment of relaxation was disturbed by the sound of footsteps. When Kairi opened her eyes to see who they belonged to, and her heart stopped for a second. Axel.

"Kairi? What are you doing out here?" He asked.

She stood up, crossing her arms. "Enjoying myself more than I was in there," She snapped. She didn't even try to hide her anger anymore.

"Aw, don't be like that, babe. They party has just begun!" Axel grabbed her arm, trying to lead her back to the party. "Come on!"

"N-no!" She ripped her arm away from his grip, "Don't touch me. And don't call me babe. I'm not going in there with you, I wish I never would have come in the first place. You're such a jerk!"

Axel looked shocked, and almost hurt. "Yeah? And you're a stupid bitch! Nobody's gonna like you anymore after I tell them what you just said to me."

" Tell them what you want. I don't give a shit."

"You say that now," he chuckled darkly, "suit yourself, kid." He turned his back to her, disappearing into the dark night. With Axel gone, Kairi was once again alone. The more she thought about what she just said to Axel, the more she regretted it. She knew he had the ability to ruin her reputation, how could she be so stupid? She rubbed her temples and tried to calm her nerves.

Suddenly, a ring came from her back pocket, the noise making her jump.

"Mom?" Kairi squeaked through the phone.

"What's wrong, honey? Where are you? It's so late!" Her mom sounded worried sick.

"I'm fine, Mom. I-I don't know where I am. Axel took me to some party, we're in the middle of nowhere. We're on some street called..." She paused to look for a street sign, "Stockmeyer Street?"

"I know where that is. It'll be about a 30 minute drive. Can you handle waiting that long, kiddo?"

"Sure. Thanks, Mom... I'm sorry for calling you so late."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there as fast as I can." She ended the call and felt a sense of relief wash over her. Her mother might be angry for having to come get her, but at least she wouldn't be stuck here anymore. She made her way down the dark street, stopping at the street sign at the end of the road. The air was cold, and she shivered inside of her thin jacket.

The car ride home with her mother was awkward and silent, just as she assumed it would be. Her mother asked her if she was okay, and Kairi convinced her she was. Not much was said after that. As soon as Kairi arrived home, she fled to her room, eager to message _keymaster. _Her heart sank when she realized he wasn't online. Despite this, she decided to message him anyways. After all, he would see it eventually.

_princessofhearts:_ Hey, I'm really sorry we couldn't talk today. :( Anyway, I just got home and... that was the worst date. EVER. First off, he took me to a fast food restaurant, I mean, who does that? Then-

Kairi unleashed her fury at Axel into the message_. Keymaster_ wouldn't mind, he never did. She finally finished typing, reading over the message before sending it. She felt a bit better after releasing her pent up anger, but she knew that would only last for a short time. She could only imagine what it would be like when she returned to school Monday. The rumors Axel was probably creating about her would spread like wildfire.

* * *

**A/N (Gf): I am soo sorry this took so long to post. We've both been pretty busy and it was hard to find time to work on it. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, thank you for reading :)**


End file.
